The Survivor
by The lone Wonder
Summary: "Some people call me a freak others just different I like to call my self a survivor." ya I suck at summarys and this is a rewite of a my first chapter I put up so please enjoy.
1. Dust Till Dawn

**So this is a redux of the first story i deleted but this one will be better then the firs chapter if you read it. And fell free to leave a review, I do read them. Unless you want to be mean about it, then i wont read them.**

It was a warm night in vale as a young man is walking down the street to a store. But as he never new walking through those doors will change his life for the young man walked through the doors of the store he was greeted by a old man.

"Welcome young stranger can i give you some assistance."

The young man spoke with a deep but light voce.

"Yes you can help me by showing me where your earth dust and lightning dust at."

With that the old man pointed to the back of the store. With this the young man walked to the back of the shop. when he got half way to the back he saw a little girl no younger than 15 or 16. She was wearing a red cloak with headphones on listening to loud music and she was reading what looked like a weapons magazine.

As I made my way down to the back I picked the dust I needed till I heard a commotion up at the front desk. I when to check it out an as I did i could hear a little dialogue.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late."

As one guy raises a gun to the store owner.

"Please just take my lien an-"

"Ssshhhh where not here for the lien, grab the dust"

At this I hid behind a shelf and looked over to see nine guys. eight of them where wearing all black and had bowler hats that were also black and all had shades. But the guy at the frunt desk was wearing all white including the bowler hat. In one hand he was holding a cane and in the other what appears to be a lightning crystal. Then I heard another guy or thug yelling at the girl I saw early. I turn to the aisle to see what was going on.

"Hay girl put your hands in the air"

the girl stood there as the thug got more mad marching up to the girl tapping her shoulder and knocking her hood of."Huh" was all the girls said still had the head phones on.

The thug pointed to his head as a sign to take off your headphones.

"Yes" she says as she takes of her headphones.

"I said put your hands in the air"

"Are you robbing me"

"Yes!"

"ooohh"

At that the thug when though the air, shocking me. As the leader(I so call because he's is a defferen color) saw this he nodded to tell another to get the girl. To no surprise the the thug was flung out the window. As I Looked out the now broken window I saw the girl pull out what looked like a huge scythe, twirling it around her body with ease.

"Well...get her!"

As the thugs charge her I decided to throw a smoke grenade, Taking away the sight of everyon.e. I run in and as I did all I saw was smoke till I started seeing in infared. With this I saw the six thugs and the small girl, so I saw this as my chance.

So I grab one thug and threw him in to two guys leaving three more still standing. After that I rushed one of the thugs and hit him with a powerful uppercut and as he landed I hit him with a another powerful straght punch. With the second guy I punched him in the stomach and picked him up for a powerful power bomb and as it slammed him in the ground it left cracks and the thung in awkward position. The last guy was sneaked up on and grabed at the waist and put in to the most meanest German suplex every leaving cracks in the ground also.

As the smoke subsided I notice the girl was fighting a cuple of thugs that were called for back up. When th last thug was hit he landed near the leader.

"Every penny was not wasted honest, well I believe its time for me to leave."

As he said that he tosses his cigcar on the ground and crushes with his cane and then points it to me and the girl. As I saw this i tackle the girl out of the way as the leader shot a fire ball at us causing a huge explosion. the girl was the first to recover looking around for the leader seeing him clime a ladder to escape.

"Mind if I go after him?"

The little girl ask the shop owner as he gave a slite nod. I, already recove from the explosion, was already chasing the leader on the roofs with little red behind me. Then out of nowhere a airship comes out of nowhere. That stoped in front of the leader and was trying to get a way but little red had other ideas. She started shooting at the ship making it harder for it to get away then there was a flash of purple hitting the ship but was deflected by a fire sheild. After it was deflected i see a red crystal landed at my feet and as I see the leader readied to fire his cane again and then fired.

"Fuck." is all he said as eveything want black

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Well that was chapter one of "The Survivor" hope you enjoyed the rewrite of this chapter I will be doing weekly up dates or when people stated demanding for more but yea hope yall enjoyed. Se ya till.**


	2. On My Way To Beacon

**SO...this will be the second chapter of this story and im still thinking of thngs to put in this one so this chapter might be rushed. And also to mention there will be part of ths story that i will have to recommend some type of music to play in some parts. but enough of my rambling on twith the story.**

I woke up, to only be chained up to a chair for some reason and a the little hooded girl sitting next to me. Then I noticed I was in a room with a lamp dangling from the and a the older woman I saw the day before. She was yelling at both of us like we did something wong, so I decided to ingore he. With the light source you can see that he was wearing a black hoodie with a black t shirt and jeans and had white gloves on his hands with heavy _combat_ boots. with **this** his hoodie was down to show a pale skin man with black hire with spikes.**(sorry i had to put his discription in there some were but back to the story)**

Then I with out warning broke the chains by stretching me arms earning a stare from both the older woman and the red hooded girl. Then with this the Hooded girl spoke.

"How did you do that?"

I looked at her and spoke "I have a couple of tricks up my sleave."

With this the door to the room open and a guy with a green scarf with a black unzipped suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also had black trousers shoes and long, dark green pants. As he walked in he noticed that I was out of my chains but in but decided to ingore it for now and focuse on the girl.

"You...have silver eyes."

_"Well thats fucking weird" I thought to myself. Then he looked at me_

"And you sir, have diffrent eyes and diffrent from each other."

_"Well thats just fucking weird." _I thought to my self, again.

He then put a plate of cookies on the table, gestering that we can eat them. I didn't touch them but the little gir was a scarfing down the cookies. After a 30s of watching us react to the cookies he spoke.

"Were did you both learn to fight like this." At this the older lady pulling up a hologram coming from the table.

The little girl responded, " I learned from signal."

"And what about you young man." He said looking at me.

"Self tough." I said giving no more information.

looking back at the girl again.

"You were teached to use one of the most deadlest weapons ever made."

He gave a slight pause before continuing.

"Sorry, it just reminded me of a dusty old crow."

"Tha ma uncul craw." The girl says with a mouth full of cookies and then swallowing the mouth full'

"Sorry, thats my uncle crow, he was one of the teaches at signal."

"Well that explains alot, well, do you know who I am?"

"You'er Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." The little girl says with a little hint of shyness.

"Hello there"

"Hi." The little girl says back.

"Whats your name?"

"My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"And your name Mr..."

"My name is Derek, Derek Kilmore"

"You don't talk much do you "

"I talk unless spoken to"

"Well and , would you both like to go to school."

"More than any thing" Ruby says with still a hint of shyness.

"I'll go to your school, only on two conditions, One I want a custom room and two I want to be a solo team."

Ozpin thought about it for a minute, and then look at his assistants and then back to us.

"Glynda here will tack a list of what you would like to have in this room of your's but being a solo team is not in my reach, you will have to figure that out for your self."

"Ok the I'll go." With that Ruby smile, so did Ozpin.

"Ok then, then I shall see you at Becon tomorrow than." He said with a smile still on his face.

"but there is one more question, Why was I chained up?" I ask with curiosity.

"To test what you would do, That is all."

With that me, Ruby, Glynda, and Ozpin left the room and went our separate ways for tomorrow is goin to be a long and annoying day.

**So that ends chapter 2 of " The Survivor and i hope you enjoyed it and yes this is a weekly up dated story.**

**So see ya till.**


	3. Surprise Encounters

**Ok guys I did say this will be we but I have got ideas and I hate to waste them so I'm going to type chapter 3 of The Survivor. So please enjoy and sorry it might be rushed.**

I was on the airship to Beacon listening to some loud music through my headphones.( Preferably dubstep.) Then I noticed the girl, Ruby, Was getting the life squeezed out of her by a girl with long yellow hair and a outfit that fits her style. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the side of the cuffs, are two small golden buttens.

She also had a brown with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner like object. The same burning heart crest appars on the banner, except it was a golden color. She had black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt on the back. Over the short shorts she wore a white belt, and a asymmetrical black skirt.

Then Ruby was released from the vice-like grip she noticed me and walked over to were I was. She was quite shy when walking to me because she didn't think I was the guy from yesterday.

"H-hay are you the guy that was at the robbery y-yesterday?" She asked as if i wasn't the guy from the robbery yesterday and she would be embarrassed if I wasn't him. But I was that guy. Removing one of my earbuds I say.

"Yes I'm the guy you met yesterday in the room with Ozpin and Glynda." As I knew what she was going to say.

"So Who is your new friend Ruby?" comes from a voice behind Ruby.

"Oh, Yang this is the guy I was talking about, Derek this is Yang my sister, Yang this is Derek.

"So your the guy my sister is talking about nonstop, saing you broke out of chains just by stretching your arms."

"Yep, im the guy with the trick up my sleeve." I say with a smirk.

"Nice to meet cha then I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long." She says holding out a hand.

"Names Derek." Shaking Yang's hand

"You have a strong grip tiger."

"Likewise Little Sun Dragon." With That Yang let out a small blush, and there was a little silence till Yang spoke up again.

"I got to say you do look pretty handsome and sexy too." Yang says in a seductive voice.

"Yang don't say that!" Ruby

Then out of nowhere a kid with blond hair was spewing barf every and also barfing on Yangs shoes. causing her and Ruby to yell and run like chickens with there heads cut off.

**10 minutes later**

The airship lands in on the landing dock and right as the door open the blond hair boy ran to the nearest trash bin and spewed his guts in it. "_Poor bastard" _as I thought as I watch for a moment as he just thre.w up is breakfast. As I left the poor bastard I walked around the campus for a good 5 minutes till I heard a huge explosion. When I heard the explosion I ran or so-called jogged to were it was I as greeted with a small crater and Ruby and a nother girl I didnt know with white hair

The girl wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeve turn blue as they got to her wrists. On the back of the bolero it has the Schnee Crest which resemblance of a snowflake and to complete the whole outfit she also wore combat skirt as so Ruby did.

I walked over to Ruby as she was getting yelled at from the white haired girl.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?!" As I was about to in a girl with back hair beat me to the punch.

"Your Wiss Schnee the heiress to the company." Said the girl with the black hair.

"Finally some recognition." The girl with the white hair sighed.

"And also the company that uses fanuses to do your labor work and forced to do it." The black haired girl said.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" the now know girl name Wiss stomped off with a huff and puff.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear." Ruby yelled as Wiss stomped off. She was going to say thangs to the girl thanks but she was already gone.

As the time I saw the black haired girl she wore a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow on her head, with that she also wears black low-heel boots and stockings that start off black at her waist, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stocking, there was a symbol that aremost likely belladona flowers. She waers black ribbons on both arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silve band on her left arm.

She also waers a black butten up vset with caottails, and white sleeveless under shrit that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts have a zipper on the fornt of each leg, but unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative, and also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"So What happen to you Ruby?" I say looking at Ruby with a questionable stare.

"I kinda...blew up." She says while poking her two index fingers together.

"I can see that." I say looking over her seeing the small creater.

then after that was over the blond guy that was spewing his guts was saying hi to us and he told us his name was Jaune Arc. After a while Ruby got bord so she decided to start a conversation.

"So...I got this." Ruby says as she pulls out her scythe.

"whoa." Jaune said when Ruby pulled out her scythe.

"Its also a high-caliber snper-scythe."

"A wha-"

"Its also a gun" I say with a with a facepale because he didn't know what sniper-scythe is.

"ooooooooh."

"So what do you have?" Ruby says with here eyes full of excitement.

"Well I have this." Jaune says as he pulls out his sword and shield.

"Does it do anything else?"

"Well the shield gets smaller and its a makeshift scabbard and it macks it easier to carry."

"Woulded it weigh the same if its smaller?" I ask as if it was obvious.

"Well ya, its heavy big or small."

"What do you have Derek?"

"Well you will have to see On your own. Like I saided yesterday I have tricksup my sleeves." I say with a smerk.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Ruby yelled in disappointment.

"So where are we going?" Jaune ask in curiosity.

"I don't know." Ruby Says.

"What! I thought you knew where you were going" Jaune said in shock.

"No. I was following you!" Ruby says yelling.

"No I was following you!" Jaune said the same way.

"_This is going to be a long 4 years."_

**2 hours later **

**after the speech **

After the speech I and the ether first years went to the auditorium and grabed my sleeping bag and left. As I was do so Ruby noticed this after she was done talking to her new. As she was trying to do her best to sneak be hind me. As I already knew she was behind me. So I stoped and asked.

"Why are you following me?" I asked not amused of why she wa"s following me and hearing a audible "EEP" from around the corner I passed. With this Ruby walked from behind a bit embarrassed from being cought so easily.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Some where to sleep." I said annoyed.

"So...whydon't you just sleep with the rest of us?"

"Beacause I have bad trust issue."Derek says with a nether hint of annoyns.

"Why do yo-" she was cut off by Derek.

"Look lets just say I trust issues for reasons I don't want to talk about. So just leave me alone."

Ruby was taken back by this and was a-little startled from the suden out burst. So she was in thought with this to only look at nothing. He was gone, she was confued on the fact he was so fast to move. So she decided to go back to the auditorium to go to

Derek on the other hand was just hiding around a corner just waiting till she left. So he continues to walk down the hall till he found a room with a sign on it saying "exit". It was what he was looking for, So he pushed through the doors and found a sturdy tree and climbed it to sleep.

**The next day **

**4 a.m**

Derek woke up at his usual time and whent to exercise. He found the gym and the equipment he could use at the time. Since he had 3 hours to work out. As he was he sense some one watching him, so he decided to see who it was. So he changhes his left eye to inferred and was looking for the person. The person that turned out to be a girl with spartain like armor and a spear and shield. It was surprising that a another person was up so early. So he ingnored her and went back tohis work-out. After a hour passed Dereks long-sleeve was drenched in sweat so he decided to tack a shower before other people started waking up. After his shower he when to the locker room to put on his combat outfit on he started to go to he cliffs which was a good 30 minute walk.

As he got there he waited till Ozping got there so he get ready to go on the pad.

"_This is going to be a fun moment"_

Is all he though before more people came to the cliffs.

**So this is probly the longest chapter I probably typed and it was a intresting typing so ya next chapter will be the initiation. so leave your comments and reviews and tell me what you think. but if you want to be a douchebag about it then don't put a comment or review**.

**So see ya till. ya thats going to be my phrase.**


	4. The Unexpected

**So its finally time for the initiation and its about time. I was goint to put it in the last chapter but it was late and i needed to sleep. so lets get this started shall we. Hope you enjoy.**

"For years at this academy we had people go through the initiation, and had poeple come out dead or alive."But today will be diffrent form any other initiation. There will be a special chess piece that who ever picks it will have a special option then to be on a team of 4." Ozpin said with his usual expressionless face.

I looked around on the spring pad to see all of the new years and there outfits. And by the looks of it i was the one to be first in the forest so I decide to show off.

"So are there any othe questions?" As Ozpin asked this question Jaune raised his hand.

As he raised his hand I jumped off the pad earning some very curious looks. I started walking back a little till I turned around, fumbling around in my pocket I took out my music player and put my earbuds in. Then after I was done I started running towards the cliff at high speeds and right as I hit the edge of the clif I activated my boot and shot the ground with them sending me flighing through the air leaving a larg explotion from where I was from.

(On the cliffside)

"Well that was a thing." Yang said with smirk.

"Well at least we have one person eager to kill grim." Said Ozpin.

"Hay I still have a question. How are we going to be geting to the forest?"

"You'll be landing so thing of a landing strategy"

"You mean from a airship?"

"No, by this"

"Wait, what do you me-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

With a pull of a lever next to Ozpin all the student were flung in to the forest one after another.

(Back with Derek)

As I was walking I could hear a someone yelling from the sky I looked up and saw the ether student on after another. So i decided to try to get to the temple first or befor I saw anyone. As I was running through the forest I encountered a group of 4 beowolfs. The first beowolf tryed to claw at me, I dodged it ad gave a upper-cut that snaped its head killing it instantly. The second one tryed to rush me when i was destracted but it didn't work out to well. I graped it arm with a powerfull vise-like grip staping its arm, after that I grabed its neck with a under arm position pulling up snaping his third one was shot with my fits over five times.**( don't worry I'll explain why he can do that.)**Then the last one tryed to run but was to slow and was grabed by the leg, and was forced to the ground and beaten till limp.

After I was done with beating up the last I started jugging to the temple. When I got near the I could sense a fight in the clearing ahead. When I got to the clearing I could see Ruby trapped in front of a Dethstaker by a feather of a Nervermore. Seeing that the Deathstaker was going to attack I made my move.

Third Person

As the Deathstaker was about to strike I grabed its tail. At this, it shocked the student that the Deathstaker was beeing heald back by something. Upon closer inspection it was all of them were wide eyed when they saw it was Derek holding the tail. Derek was holding the tail and was pulling it in a spining motion then was flung in the air and was flung so far you caouldn't see it anymore.

Turning around he noticed his jacket was gone show what he never wanted to be showned. His arms where metal at the shoulder to the hand.**(Sorry i cant explain what his arms look lile. But his arms look like a cross between Ed Elric from fullmetal alchemist and Jax's from mortal kombat X but Derek's Is back.)** Every one looked at him in pure horror as his arms showed. With this the loud crow of the Nevermore it snaped every one out of there stares and focesed on the Nevermore. With this Derek got in to wave motion fist stance(**Thats basicly the stance of the Hadoken in street fighter) **and started to focus. After a cuple of second a ball of aura was being formed, when it was big enough with one motion with his hands he pushes the ball of arua with high speeds hitting the Nevermore making a giant hole in it.

"Well that was a thing" Yang said with a hint of nevousness earning a hard and angry stare from Derek. With this he walked to the temple and looked for the specal piece and found it. He picked it up started walking to the cliff face. Now the question is what will happen now.

** Well this was a good chapter to me and it was the best time to show why he had no weapon and i will explain why and or how he can see in infrared and xray and stuff like that but till next week. and please leave a review and or a message and tell me what you think**

**See ya till.**


	5. First day of school

**Hello Hello Hello. TGIF and welcome to a new chapter of The Survivor. Sorry if this chapter might be late buuuuut...Ya i have no reason why its late but hay to make it up ill do another chapter tomorrow. So sit back and relax and enjoy the presentation and all the readers ill be waiting for your review.**

"Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren. You will be knowned as team JNPR, also lead by Jaune Ark."

To this Jeuna was shocked that he was a to actully be a leader of a team non the less be able to go to Beacon. But non the he was leader.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. you will be knowned as Team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose."

To this it surprised me, not as much as it did Ruby and Weiss.

"What! I-I-I But-" Ruby was cut off by a life squeezing hug.

After the teams my name was called to the stage withe no one else just me.

"Derek Kilmore please come to the stage."

With this I made my way tthrough the crowed earning some curious and strang looks from the crowd. I just ignore the looks and made my way to the stage. As I got to the stage I took of my hood and stood next to Ozpin.

"Now you in the initiation you had picked the Red king, and I do remember telling every that theres the special choice to be on a team with four others or to be a single team. So what will it be then?"

"To be a solo team." I say trying not to sound happy even though I was going to be on a solo team.

When al of the announcements of me were done I sliped out of the afterparty and made it to my room. When I got to my room I notice I had all of my belongings in my room even my loud speakers I used to play music. I had got to the bathroom and took a shower and went to bed after a long day.

(The Next Day)

I woke up thenext day at my usual time at 4am in the morning. I got out of bed and stretched my shoulders and legs and as I was about to stretch my arms I almost forgot they were metal and didn't need to strech them. I grimaced at the site of the scars at the shoulders and along my back reaching down to my waist. I looked away trying not to remmember any bad memmorys. I made my way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and my eyes to see that one was a different color and was more of a metallic color.

After I was done with the bathroom and all put on a white t shirt and sweat pants and went to the gym or workout room if you prefer and start working out. After 3 hours of lifting weights and and jogging on a treadmill and other workouts, I found a punching bag and dicided to work on my combat skills. I started to punch the punching bag in many formations and with kicks.

After I was done with the punching bag all that was left of it was a bag filled with holes and sand coming out. satisfied with it I left to go back to my room and as I did I checked the time to see it was almost breakfast. So I whent bak to my room to see a couple of student making there way to the lunch room fo breakfast but they couldn't reely see me beacuse I hiding the corners not trying to be spoded with robotic arms and freak some one out. I decided to go to my room take a shower and put my hoodie on and regular jeans and made my way down to the lunch room.

When I walked near the cafeteria I took out my music player and started to play music through the earbuds and walked in grabbed my lunch and stat at a open table and started eating. looking up from my food I noticed there was a lot of early birds in beacon. With this you stil can see student coming in after another. After a while I start to hear whispering about me and so I decide to ignore them till a group came to me to try and talk to me.

"Hello Goodmorn-" Ruby was cut of by the sudden of me standing and walking to throw out my trash and leave.

"Well that was mean." Ruby said with a pout.

"Ya whats his problem?" Yang says with attitude

"probably he's being botherd by something." said Blake

"Ya or maby he's an asshole." Yang said with a smirk.

As I was walking in to the class no one was in the classroom but the teacher and a cage. Switching to nightvision and see theres a Boaratusk in the cage. ignore them both I took a seat all the way back of the class where it is hard to see for a regular person but I'm not a regular person.

(30 minutes later)

All of the student where lestining to he teacher ramble on about his life as a hunter and stuff like that. After he was done he asked if someone wanted to prove them worthy of beein a hunter. So I was faster on a draw when Weiss tried to rase her hand but the teacher caled on me.

"AHHHHH, I see that the gentlemen in the back would like to demonstrate what a hunter is."

Everyone in class turn to see that it was Derek raising his hand. As I started to walked down to the front of the class and faced my enemy and got ready.

**To be continued**

**YES YES i finally finished this chapter! i really didn't know what to put in it so it might looked rushed and all but i finally got it out so for the next chapter it will be tomorrow so **

**See Ya Till.**


	6. Making New Friends

**HAY GUYS I'M NOT DEAD! YAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hows it been guys, sorry for the lack of updates all of a sudden I had problems with family and school so ya. And also keep an ey out for my new story coming out in the summer, Its going to be a OC story of a anime called HighSchool Of The Dead. So keep a look out. But enough of my rammboling lets get it Sit Back And Relax And Enjoy The Presentation.**

As I made my way to the front of the class I took my hood off to get ready for the fight. I got in front of the cage and stood ready.

"Are you ready ?"

I gave a nod. With the nod the teacher swung his axe like weapon at the lock on the cage and out came the Boarbatusk rolling at high speed to me. I easily sidestep the grimm and it stoped after a a few feet of rolling and came back for a another attack as it did I gave it another sidestep. As it came back for the final attack I coked my arm in the air and waited for the beast to come. As it was inches away I threw my fit down on the beast and a cloud of dust flew every were.

3rd person

After the dust settle Derek was standing in front of the grimm that had a shadered skull and a spider web like crack in a small crater on the floor. Derek stood there for a cuple more second and started walking to the door.

"Wait just a minute young man were do you thing your going?" asked the teacher.

"To next class."

With that the teacher looked back at the clock surprised it was time for next class.

"Well I geu-" but the teacher was cut off to see that Derek was gone. But as Derek was leaving he didn't notice Ruby behind.

"Hay wait up!" yelled Ruby

Derek stoped to look at the panting Ruby.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Why do you act like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well like that. You act like no cares about you or you care about no one. Why do you act like that."

With a sigh he explains that he act like this because of his past and what happend to him but he leaves out parts like what what happend to his parent, how he got like this, and what he's been through.

"Oh I did't mean to pry."

"No its ok I just want to know why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to know why and to also be your friend."

With that Derek gave a slight nod and said thank you.

TO BE CONTINUE.

**Sorry guys that this is a short chapter and all but hay its goot to type again. i will be typing that new story this summer or if i need to i will type it starting next month so till next time.**

**See Ya Till.**


	7. The rest of the day

**Hay guys. Its Lone Wonder here, and i juts want to apologize for the short chapter last time and Im going to make this chapter long or try eather way so enjoy.**

**(Derek POV)**

I walked down the hall with Ruby smiling at me. I smirked at her knowing that there are still people in this cruel world that have the heart to care about people like me. We made our next class which was Glynda's combat and arua class. As we walk in Ruby saw her teammates waving at her. So she decides to drag me to her team.

"Hay Rubes, I see you brought Derek with you this time what a sureprise." said Yang.

"Yeah that a surprise considering you ignore us every time we try to talke to you." Said Blake.

"Will, I'm sorry if I acted like a dick yesterday I kinda over reacted to what happen in the initiation."

After the apology was accepted I asked what the class was going to be, and they said it was arua training. As on cue Goodwhitch called on me to demonstrate my arua. As I got to the arena I was earning some strange, scared, and mean looks in a way. But i got to the stage non the less.

"Now Mr. Kilmore will you please demonstrate you arua please." said Goodwitch

"I Would love to"

With that I raised my hand from my side and started to form a ball of arua that was blue and white. Shocking the students, even the teacher of how easy it was for just me to form a ball of arua the size of my head like it was nothing. Then to show off more I started to form another ball of arua in my other hand and combining the two balls **(NO GAY SHIT GUY AND GIRLS) **of arua together and made them dissipate. I looked at the teacher and she shook out of her surprised state to say.

"Well I see that you arua skill is quite strong. The strongest I've seen so far."

"Thank you Miss. Goodwitch Now will that be all or you need more demonstrating?"

"No that will be all. Class is dismissed."

With the class dismissed I met up with Ruby and we head to we got to the lunch room we got alot of looks and by we I mean me only, as if the whole world was look at him. Being me I ignore them all and me and team RWBY grabed our wood and sat down. There was a awkward silance till Yang went to brake the ice.

"So, what are they made out of."

"YANG, why would you asked that!?" Ruby said in a angry way.

With this I raised my hand to stop the to from fighting and said I was ok with it. I sighed and pull up my sleeve.** (Just to say I will be using stuff that are real and fiction so dont complain when i say what his arms are made of.)**

"Both of my arms arms are metal of three alloys consisting of steel, titanium, vibranium, and also a carbon-fiber coating to make it even more stronger and to add the cool effect to it."

"How did you get them?" Ruby asked followed by a short gasp as her had placed over her mouth.

I stoped in my tracks as she asked the question just staring at my arm thinking should I tell them or not tell them. There was a another awkward silance till I sighed making up my mind.

"Ok I'll tell you all my story but I'll tell you all when were in the dorm rooms."

Earning a nod from every one me and team RWBY carry on with the rest of our day.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**OHHH SNAP! Derek is finally coming clean with them. Ya I hope yall enjoy this chapter and please leave a review i would love to see what yall have to say about this story so far and also remember guys I am going to start a new story of High School Of The Dead this summer of if i get demanded for it. And so till next time **

**See Ya Till.**


End file.
